25 Days of Oneshots
by Panda Cannons
Summary: It's Christmas time in the world, and aren't we all excited? The countries especially. But, really, whenever have the countries ever been at peace? Not even Christmas can save us from the chaos that is Hetalia. NOTE: Oneshots start as soon as December arrives. Give suggestions and request now!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a completely normal, calm day for Arthur. He was jut sitting at home, having afternoon tea as per usual. He sat by the window, looking outside at the changing atmosphere.

It was November now, and the chill of winter was just starting to set in. The leaves on the trees were turning all sorts of reds and browns, and the sunlight was falling softly on the land, giving it a sort of golden hue. The perfect atmosphere to enjoy tea and a good book.

Yes, it was just a normal day for Arthur. But, things never did go well for Arthur on normal days, did they?

"MERRRY CHRISTMAS!" A familiar(annoying) voice shouted out, coming straight from the chimney.

Arthur jumped, startled,"What the bloody hell!"

A santa hat covered head appeared out of the chimney, grinning despite the soot covering his dirty face.

"Have no fear, the hero is here!" Alfred shouted out, making Arthur rub his poor ears. "ALFRED, YOU BLOODY WANKER. What the hell are you doing in my chimney this time?!"

Alfred's grin, if even possible, grew wider,"It's time for Christmas celebrations, Artie! Isn't it obvious?"

Arthur looked at him in complete bewilderment,"It's the beginning of November, first of all, and secondly, that doesn't mean you can pop out of my chimney like a goddamn mole! And don't call me Artie."

Alfred pouted, and, completely ignoring Arthur's last statement, tutted at Arthur, "Where is your Christmas spirit, Artie?! Sure, it's November now, but Christmas is just around the corner."

Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples in an irritated motion. He needed a drink..."What about thanksgive, or whatever your stupid American tradition was?"

Alfred rolled his eyes,"It's all apart of the holiday spirit, Arthur. Also..." Alfred looked away for a second, looking slightly embarrassed,"While we're on the topic of holiday spirit, cheer and good will and stuff, umm..."

Arthur glared at Alfred,"What is it now, Alfred?"

"I think I'm stuck, can you help me out?" Alfred asked, grinning unabashed, a hand cradling the back of his head.

Alfred knew he was fucked when he saw the gains visible pop on Arthur's forehead.

"YOUR FAT ASS GOT STUCK IN MY CHIMNEY AGAIN?!** ALFRED F JONES!**"

~_A/N_~

**Hello readers(who have decided to read my little note...)**

**I just want you to know, yes, this will be 25 oneshots for Christmas. If you, the reader, could post any suggestions or request in the review box, I will gladly make a story for you. Only 25 will be picked, obviously, so ask away. Try suggesting a ship you like, a song, a plot, anything for me to go off of.**

Thank you!


	2. How to Christmas

**How To Christmas**

It was cold in China, now days. Hong Kong had just arrived there, and, much to his annoyance, he did not pack enough clothes to keep him warm.

The Asian family was gathering together for a December meeting, just like any month, but because of winter complications, he would have to stay with China and the rest of his lovely(a.k.a insane) family for the month.

Throughout Christmas.

Korea on sugar.

Hong Kong shuttered inwardly at the thought, though, his outward appearance didn't show it. Hong Kong then finally noticed the sign with his name on it and quickly scooted over, hoping to get out of the cold soon enough.

The sight was a complete an utter disaster, and poor Hong Kong wanted nothing but to look away from the horrifying travesty. "What the hell..."

Most of his family was there, China, Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam, Korea, ect. And they were wearing matching sweaters. Horrible, horrible sweaters. Japan looked slightly off put, Taiwan and Korea were singing Christmas carols, Vietnam looked like she was pretending not to know them, and China, while looking slightly bemused, was also very annoyed.

This was going to be a long month.

"Hello..." Hong Kong said, monotone and all. Everyone turned towards him, half of them grinning, the other half annoyed or poker faced.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, da ze~!" Korea yelled, throwing his hands in the air, hitting China in the face.

"Respect your elders, aru!" Smacking Korea, China turned towards Korea, smiling, not noticing the very obvious twitch in Hong Kong's face upon seeing the Hello Kitty in a Santa hat on China's sweater, "Welcome back to China, Hong Kong. Let's get going." Turning swiftly, China started walking away, red and green clothed backs following him.

Hong Kong then noticed the reindeer flying across Japan's back, and fought the urge to facepalm. Yes, a long month indeed.

~~~~Timeskip~~~~

The decor, Hong Kong had decided, was monotonous. No lights of every color, no wreaths or mistletoe, no banners or streamers, not even a tree. It was pathetic to look at, especially compared to the eccentric sweaters his family was sporting.

"You look disappointed, Hong Kong. What's wrong?"

Hong Kong turned around, looking at the Chinese man,"Well..." He started, looking around,"it's so empty."

China looked around the house,"I didn't think we need to decorate, but I suppose we could try and add some decorations. Where should we start?"

Hong Kong looked almost if he was smiling, as he pointed towards the sweater China was wearing,"We start by burning all of the stupid Christmas sweaters."

"NOT HELLO KITTY!"

~~~~~~~ ANOTHER TIMESKIP BECAUSE I DO WHAT I WANT~~~~~

"Wow, it's..."

"AMAZING! IT'S LIKE IT ORIGINATED IN KOREA, which it did!"

"It looks wonderful, Hong Kong and China-san."

The whole house had been covered in all sorts of Christmas decorations, lights, wreaths, banners, all of it. Presents dotted the rug under the tree that stood out proudly in the center. Hong Kong could proudly say that he and China did a good job.

China patted Hong Kong's head, even though he was at least an inch or two taller then him now,"I like it, aru. Even if it's a stupid westerner culture."

Maybe Christmas wouldn't turn out so bad.

~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~

THIS WAS DONE LAST MINUTE AND I'M SO SORRY, I'll check it later for all the little mistakes. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit off key, I don't typically read of write stories about them. I have failed myself as an Asian, and I'm sorry.


	3. Caterpillar Eyebrows and the Bloody Frog

The snow was falling softly on the white expanse of Great Britain, lights from the near by city glowing reds and golds. Arthur sighed, resting his head in his palm. The perfect time to be alone, he thought sarcastically. He was going to spend time with Alfred and whatshisface this year, but Alfred had bailed to hang out with Kiku, and he didn't exactly have Bobsmigy's number.

The pretty atmosphere took off the harshness of his thoughts, though, and all he was left with was the bitter loneliness. He didn't exactly have too many friends to call over, with Alfred and Kiku off on their own. Pathetic.

Just when Arthur was about to go to bed, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

'Strange,' Arthur thought,'who would visit at this hour?'

Curious, Arthur open the door, finding Francis in a Santa hat and a bottle of red wine and a small box wrapped in green paper.

Arthur sighed, long and slow, before raising his(abnormally large) eyebrows at him,"What?"

Francis chuckled,"What, no cursing, yelling, or telling me to get off lawn? It's a Christmas miracle!"

England's eyebrows twitched as he glared menacingly at the Frenchman,"Do you want me to yell and curse at you? I'd be happy to oblige. It's late Francis, why are you here."

Francis smiled, in a genuine way, not his usual smirk, making Arthur's cheeks want to burn and the butterflies in his stomach to flutter,"Well, I was in town, and...want to spend Christmas together?"

Arthur stopped, abruptly, looking at Francis in disbelief. "You want to spend Christmas, here, with me?"

The flush was definitely evident on his face now, and he looked down, away from Francis, who had started chuckling again.

"Do you not want me to, I could just-" Francis started.

"NO! I mean..." Francis cut poor Arthur off, laughing up a storm, making Arthur grumble. He smiled, a slight flush creeping up on to his face too.

Arthur sighed, and, despite himself, opened the door up to the frog,"Would you like to come in, you bloodly frog?"

Francis finished laughing, and grinned to himself," Yes, caterpillar eyebrows, I would."

~**A/N**~

Herro, last minute story again. Of course, it's December, it's busy as f. This one was easier, I know my FrUk well. Next one is a Romano and Prussia, and I like where this one is going ;D


	4. Romano, It's Cold Outside!

Grumbling as he climbed up the steps, Lovino was as he always was. Annoyed, and hot tempered. His stupid brother was hanging out with the potato bastard today, but it was getting late, and the snow wasn't letting up. Not like he was there to check up on his idiot brother or anything! No way would he do that...

Lovino knocked on the door, cursing his brother for 'making' him come and check up on him. Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited.

To his surprise, it wasn't Feliciano or Ludwig to open the door. It was the other potato bastard, the brother.

"Lovi, what are you doing here?" Looking as surprised, Gilbert gave Lovino a weird look.

Lovino growled,"Where is my stupid brother?! He was suppose to be here with the potato bastard. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT."

Gilbert had his usual smug face, either that or Lovino just always thought he looked smug, as he replied,"Feli and West went to that one quiet kid's house. Considering the snow, they probably had to stay there."

Lovino cursed, and looked over his shoulder to see his car being covered in a fresh layer of snow, the road a white expanse.

Gilbert grinned, and opened the door to Lovino,"You better come in, it's freezing out there."

Lovino glared at the Prussian,"No way, potato bastard, I'd rather freeze to death!"

Gilbert mocked hurt, though the grin on his face gave it away,"What? You don't want to spend the evening with the awesome Gilbert?"

Lovino scoffed,"Awesome my ass." Then abruptly turned, walking towards the street.

Gilbert sighed, no longer amused, then pulled Lovino in by the hood, him cursing Gilbert the entire way. Once inside, Lovino immediately whipped around to give Gilbert a vicious glare,"What the hell, potato bastard!?"

Gilbert laughed, making a 'kesesese' noise,"I had to, or you would slide off the road and die. And little Feli wouldn't like that, would he? Now come on, I was watching a movie before you got here, and I'm going to finish it."

With that, he turned towards the living room and went off without seeing if Lovino was following. Then, after a lot of hesitation, Lovino did.

"Frosty the snowman, was jolly soul indeed! With a corn cob and a button nose, and two eyes make of coal! Keseseseseses!"

Lovino facepalmed,"This is hell...What are you doing?"

Gilbert didn't even look up,"Being awesome."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sat beside Gilbert and looked at the screen of the television,"Frosty the Snowman, really? What are you, five?"

"You're just jealous of his awesome!" Gilbert huffed, taking a sip of his beer, before looking down at the can disdainfully,"I'm gonna go get another beer. Do me a favor, and don't have a heart attack from the amazingness that it Frosty the snowman."

"Do me a favor and choke on a potato, asshole."

Ignoring Lovino, Gilbert went into the kitchen, looking for a beer. "Verdamnit, did we run out of beer again. West really has a problem." After looking around for a while in the fridge, Gilbert had finally found one at the back of the fridge, and victoriously ran back to the living room. Only to find Lovino asleep.

He grinned, sitting beside the sleeping Italian carefully, then continuing to watch the movie.

~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~

"Mmf..." Gilbert moved slightly, only to find he couldn't. That's weird, he didn't drink _that_ much last night. Looking over slightly to the left, he had almost burst out laughing. Lovi had somehow managed to completely wrap himself around Gilbert in his sleep.

Making sure not to wake Lovino, Gilbert pulled out his phone,"This is so going on my blog."

-**A/N**-

And we have another story! Not much to say about this one. I'd like to think that at least a week after this, Lovi is still humming the song Frosty the Snowman, and he blames Gilbert for everything.


	5. Shopping With the FACE Family

Captain's Log, 977

_It has been too long since I have last seen my ship, ever since my capture by the terrible space witches. The horrors I have witnessed are an unbearable weight on my shoulders. Huge, pink planets, filled with these awful, frilly objects. I shudder at the thought of going back, but my captors might_ _just decide to._

_My captors, the horrendous space witches, enjoy my suffering too much, those sadists. They dress me in these, uhg, monkey suits for their entertainment, cackling the entire time. With blonde hair and light colored eyes, you would think the were normal girls. But no, those witches have captured me, torture me endlessly, and have left my team and my ship to rot on a cold, desolate planet._

_Right now I am planning an escape from this fresh hell hole that I have been trapped in since day one. Once I've earned my freedom, I'll have to contact my allies to-_

_"_Alfred, what do you think you're doing?" growled Alice, who was freshly laid out in her red Santa hat and a lot of bags in her hands, which were placed on her hips as she glared down at him. Alfred looked up from his hiding place. Dammit, he was spotted.

"Uhh, hiding from the evil space witches?"

"GET OUT OF THE CLOTHES RACK, **RIGHT NOW**!"

A laughing François and Madeline watched from the distance as Alice dragged poor Alfred out of the clothes rack.

François sighed, smiling,"They never change, do they?"

Maddie sighed,"Oui."

Pouting, Alfred let Alice drag him out of the clothes rack(or, as he called it, his 'secret base') in to the bright, Christmas colored mall. Shopping with his sisters sucked.

**OMAKE**:

Captain's Log, 978

_The torture continues. I may never get back home to play Call of Duty with Kiku and Gilbert._

-**A/N**-

This is a short one that I wrote, you guessed it, while shopping with my sisters. Which, just as Alfred had put it, sucks. Thanks for reading, and make sure to give a request!


End file.
